The Imprint that Changed Me
by LightWitch12
Summary: As the war came to a close, everyone in the Cullen family could now relax. One day, while Bella was home alone with Renesmee, she is visited by an animal that doesn't belong in the woods. Surprisingly, this animal is not what she appears to be, but a shifter. Bella has this strange attraction building up for this girl. Will things change between she and Edward? Bella/OC (Silver)
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] SM owns all of Twilight, I'm simply borrowing them. XD

A/N: I'm a little stuck with my other story, so to help myself with writers block I have decided to start on another story. I hope you all like it. This story is GirlxGirl, if you do not wish to read such a story then please leave no while you still can!

**1**

The war was finally over, there was no need for stress or grief. No one was harmed when the Volturi had come to see if my daughter, Renesmee, was a threat. Once Alice had shown Aro her vision he had changed his mind, along with the help of a new friend of ours. After the Volturi had left, some people stayed an extra week or two. They were all making sure that the Volturi wasn't going to send some secret agent vampires to come and attack our family. Soon, all too soon, everyone had left back to their own homes. The goodbyes that we exchanged were sad ones, but I knew deep down I would see them all again. Good thing we know about cell phones and Skype, it's a great way to stay in touch with our long distant friends.

As of right now, Rensemee and I are the only ones in our house. Esme and Carlisle are out working, Jasper and Alice left to the mall for a small shopping spree. Knowing Alice, small means only fifty bags instead of eighty. I swear, she needs to lay off the addiction and find something else to do besides shop. I love Alice, I really do, but when she asks if I will go shopping with her… Well, that's a whole another story. Ren is in her room asleep, she has been getting bigger and needed a new bed. Right now she looks like a thirteen year old and it has only been a month since the Volturi visit. Jacob has come by twice, checking in on Renesmee and myself, making sure the both of us were okay but I knew better. He was more interested in seeing Ren then coming to check on me, Jake isn't that good of a liar.

Emmett and Rosalie went out for a hunt, the look that Emmett had given me right before they left told me that they weren't out there only to hunt. I silently asked for him to take their activity far away from the house so Ren didn't have to hear any of that. Its hard enough for Edward and I to do anything while she is here, we have to get Alice to drag her off somewhere in order for him and I to become intimate wither each other. I used to be a kid though, so I know that she probably knows more then she's letting on. Edward left an hour ago to hunt, he wanted to go out towards the mountains where bigger animals were. I overheard him speak to Carlisle about our leaving, we will need to soon, we can't keep hunting around here. The animals will all but be gone and the humans will start to get curious. I softly chuckled, when did I start to call people humans? Right, it was after I changed into a vampire.

I looked out, down the hall towards Renesmee's room after overhearing something, but my attention was drawn to a crunch sound just outside of our little home. I allowed some of my instinct to take control, but my first thought was to protect my daughter. I sniffed the air to see if the scent was familiar. It wasn't. Whoever this was, I didn't know them and this scared me. I didn't have that much training with Jasper to know hand-to-hand combat, but I remember some moves from movies I've seen while I was human. I slowly rose from my seat on the couch, placing my book down on the coffee table and rushed to the front door. There, I listened, it was a faint heartbeat so they weren't close by but they were drawing nearer. Opening the door, I stepped out after shutting it behind me, I was going to walk around my home to see where this intruder would appear.

This scent was different, it was clean and alluring almost. Something about it made me want to take whatever it was and hold it close, just so I could breathe in the scent forever. The movement of the intruder stopped, it heart picked up in speed like it was afraid. I leaned forward, staring off into the trees on my left, I could see their eyes. The eyes were a hazel color like mine but with lighter contrast, they stared right at me from the darkness of the woods. "Who are you?" I silently whispered, hoping they were a friendly vampire only passing by or maybe even Emmett playing a trick on me. The eyes continued to stare back at me, not making a move to come any closer or even answer my question. I come out of my defensive position and took a neutral one, maybe the intruder was thinking I was going to attack.

I was right. After I took a more submissive stance the intruder started to slowly show itself from the shadows. I held back a laugh so not to scare the poor thing, covering my mouth I watched, fascinated that I was worried this black panther was going to hurt me or my daughter. Where did she come from? The panther was a little taller then normal but I've hear on TV that some cats had breed with one another say like a tiger and a lion. I've seen that one and it was huge, I'm guessing she must be a panther and something else. She continued to approach me, putting one paw in front of the other, being cautious and sometimes stopping to look around. I took this time to sit on the ground. She was surprised by my action but continued to come closer to me. I lowered my hand from my lips, awed by this creatures courage, not many have it when it comes to vampires, they normally would run away.

She finally reached me, stretching her neck out and leaning her body forward, her nose was inches from my face. I was being sniffed! This is just too funny. I smiled, allowing her to smell me, see if I was a threat. She could possibly have two cubs somewhere close by and is scouting her surrounding to be sure no one would hurt them until they are old enough to travel away from here. After a minute of being smelled, she took a seat in front of me and bowed her head. I chuckled and bowed mine.

"Hello, my name's Bella." Talking to this panther didn't make me feel like a weirdo at all, I actually think she can understand me. "Do you have a name?" I reached my hand out at eye level, slowly stretching it out to her head. She watched my hand, smelling it before pushing her head into my hand. Her chest rumbled with a purr as I started to stroke the fur behind her ears. She was really adorable, I wonder if I can keep her as a pet?

The panther nodded its head to answer my earlier question and stood up. I retracted my hand reluctantly, allowing her to rush off into the woods. "That was interesting." With a small groan I stood up, wiping my backside and back of the dirt and debris. I walked gradually towards the front door, hoping that maybe my new animal friend was going to come back with her cubs and ask to stay here with me. It was a silly thought, but apparently my silent prayer was answered. Right as I opened the door, I heard the pacing of a rushed heart beat, I turned not finding a panther, but a young woman. She wore a teeshirt and a pair of shorts, her eyes were the hazel color and her hair was pitch black going down to her shoulders. She stayed close to the tree's, thinking if she should approach me or not. My eyes widened, this would be the reason why she was so big, this girl is a shifter.

I lifted my hand up in a small wave, "Hello." The girl nodded her head. I shut my front door and walked back to the spot I had been at before.

"Care to tell me your name now?" I smiled, holding both my hands out in front of me. I don't understand this action at all, but something was telling me to stand still and have patience. I had stood there for only a few moments, the girl approached me steadily and cautiously. I watched her as closely as she was me. I wonder, maybe she finds this form weaker then her panther one, its probably the reason why she won't approach me with as much courage as I saw before. The girls hand touched mine and I felt a small tingle work its way up my fingers. I didn't hide the small shiver it had brought to my body. The girl took notice to it but said nothing, she continued to slide her hot fingers up my arm. She was just lie the other shifters, her body was expelling large amount of heat, and unlike Jake, this heat was really nice. I hadn't noticed the young girl step closer to me, she was now in my arms, her hands were now on my hips and she seemed to be waiting for me to come out of my shocked state. This is the definitely the panther I had just encountered earlier, I can see the boldness shinning in her eyes.

"My name is Silver…" Her words were a soft whisper. I slowly nodded my head, moving my arms up and wrapped them around her neck. "Nice to meet you, Silver." She grinned, looking deeply into my eyes then lowering her gaze to my lips.

I knew what she was up too now, and I can't let her kiss me! I'm a married woman with a child, there is no way- I was too late, Silver's lips were pressed against mine in a soft, unsure kiss. This must be her first because her body was shaking with fear. I don't know what came over me, but her scent and her warmth was so alluring that I started to kiss her back. I took things slow, allow to see how a kiss worked and how her lips needed to move with mine. Silver must be a fast learner, it didn't take her long to get the hang of it and soon, our kiss became somewhat heated. My hand went into her hair, it was so soft like her fur but the consistency was different. Her hands moved off my hips, one wrapped itself around my waist and the other moved up my back. This is the first time I've kissed a girl, ever. Not that this wasn't enjoyable, I find this… Exciting, sexually exciting. I pulled away to let her breathe, I had almost forgotten that she was still human if her warmth wasn't there to remind me of that. Silver smiled through her panting, leaning her head back into my hand, her chest rumbled with that same purr it had earlier. I chuckled, never have I felt so at ease then when I am standing here with her.

Reality made its way back into my mind like a giant slap to the face, I stopped threading my fingers through her hair and became a statue. "Oh god…" I mumbled, removing myself from Silver completely. "What's wrong?" She looked worried and hurt, looking at the distance I had put between us. "I-I can't be doing this. I shouldn't have kissed you back." I ran my fingers through my hair, looking around us for any sign of Edward. He should be on his way home now, he usually texts but then again he likes to surprise me and take me away from the house so we could make love before Ren woke up. Silver's face blanked, her hand lifted from her side and she pointed to the ring on my finger.

"Your married..." She huffed, looking up at the sky. "Why didn't I see it before?" Her voice was filled with pain and sorrow, I couldn't help the next question that came from my lips.

"Silver… Did you, imprint on me?" Silver dropped her head, staring down at the dirt floor. She didn't seem to move much, her body swayed from side to side, her fingers flexing and un-flexing. "I did…" She whispered, looking back up at me. I gasped softly, wanting to walk over and hold the girl in my arms, tears were streaming down her cheeks but I knew better then to comfort her. "It's okay though, I'm willing to just be your friend… If, it's okay with you that is." I nodded my head. "Yes, of coarse. I know how the imprinting thing works, I have a friend who uhmm, is wolf." Silver snorted, crossing her arms over her chest which caused her breast to lift up, I stared for a few moments, my fingers twitch with this rushed need to touch them and hear her moan.

"Those wolves are nothing, I was able to get past three of them earlier just to cross over here." I cleared my throat, looking away from her chest. Our eyes met and she seemed to have a knowing smirk on her lips. I rose a brow ignoring the look she had given me. "How did you get past them?"

"They must have thought I was only an animal to the woods and let me go, its unheard of to find a female cat shifter, let alone a shifter that turns into a jungle cat. Panthers don't belong in the woods, everyone knows that besides those idiots." I laughed, agreeing with her completely.

"Bella?" I snapped my head in Edwards direction after he had called for me, I looked back to Silver but she was gone. I took a few steps forward, looking in the tree's for any sign of her. "Love, why are you out here laughing to yourself?" He had an amused grin on his lips as he approached me, his arm wrapped around my body. He kissed the top of my head, his body tensed when he caught a whiff of Silver's scent on me.

"Bella, who was over here? What did they want?" Edward pulled me behind him, his eyes scanning the woods in front of us, he was also listening for their thoughts.

"Edward it was just an animal, I saw it hurt and went to go help it out. It thanked me by licking my face. You know, like an animal kiss or something. It's fine, let's just… Go inside." I tugged on his hand, getting him to follow me to the door. I was so close to getting him inside but he realeased my hand, his lip raised up to show his teeth. He was growling, staring in one direction, his body crouched forward.

Silver showed herself from the shadows of the trees, she held her gaze with Edward, her body language read one with no intuition to harm. I smacked Edwards shoulder, getting him to stop his growling all together. He looked at me, alarmed that I did such thing to him. "Why did you…?" He gave me a small smile in effort to understand what was going on.

"This is Silver, she was the animal that I saved." Silver bowed her head, waiting for my husband to catch on. "She… Is a shifter?" Silver nodded her head, glancing over at me each time Edward looked away from her. The look she was giving me caused a shiver to run up my spine, this time I hid it rarely well but she seemed to catch it, Silver smirked. Edward had his fingers slide though his hair twice before he looked back at Silver, her smirk was gone by then. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He forced a chuckle out, walking over to Silver with his hand out. "My name is Edward Cullen, you've already met my wife." I noticed how he put too much emphasis on the 'wife' part, which made me wonder if he knew about Silver's imprinting on me.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Silver, I imprinted on your wife." Her proud smirk returned to her lips, the both of them didn't let go of the others hand.

"I know, I can read your mind. Don't take this the wrong way, I can't turn my gift off." Edward smirked this time, squeezing onto Silvers hand a bit harder. Silver tilted her head to the side, whatever she was thinking about was making Edward angry, his body was stiff. "I do not have the intention to separate Bella and yourself, I am only a friend in her eyes and I am willing to accept this. She all ready knows, so this little fit of jealous that you're having makes me wonder Edward…." Silver moved closer to Edward and whispered into his ear, if it wasn't for me enhanced hearing I wouldn't have caught a single word, "Is she truly your mate or did you simply fall in love with her scent?" Edward growled lowly, stepping back from Silver and with a small reluctance he released her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella and I are happy. We have a daughter, Renesmee. If you don't mind, she needs to wake up from her nap."

Edward turned his back to her and froze, Renesmee had walked out of the house a little while ago and stood next to me. Her hand was in mine, the other wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Dad, why are you being so mean to her?" I didn't know how to explain this sort of situation to Renesmee, how can I tell her that I love her father very much and yet I feel as if I'm falling for Silver as well? "Its nothing honey, go back inside." Edwards voice was harsh, he was still upset with what Silver had said. I glared at him with a frown on my face, anger was rising within me. "Don't speak to her like that, it was only a question Edward." I moved Renesmee behind me but she had let go of my hand, Edward and I watched her approach Silver, who was a little shocked that this girl had approached her.

"How old are you?"

"I uhm, I'm about 19."

"I'm only a few months in vampire years, but I'm like 13 in human."

"You seemed like a teenager to me." Silver smiled, glancing over at Edward and I. She seemed to be worried about me since she saw how angry Edward was after learning she had imprinted on me.

"I overhead you say something to my dad, is it true? Did you imprint on my mom?"

Renesmee had both Edward and I standing like stones, watching our daughter speak to a stranger her father was mad at and who her mother was sexually attracted to. Edward looked over at me, his eyes were sharp with a glare. "Why did you save her? You should have let her die!" I wasn't going to allow him to take whatever anger he had towards Silver out on me, I stood my ground. "No, Edward, I wasn't going to let her die. You should go cool off before you come inside so we can talk like civilized people." I walked away from him and joined my daughter and Silver who were still talking amounts themselves, Silver glanced over at me and smiled. I gave a small, subtle grin back, my arm crossed over my chest as I watched them both converse about their favorite things to do. Silver was the one that had changed the subject from her imprinting on me, grateful as I am, I think its best that Renesmee knows the truth.

"As about your earlier question, I did imprint on your mother, but don't worry we are only friends. I wouldn't want to separate your parents." I caught the sadness in her voice, she was covering it well with the smile she had on. Rensemee was fooled by her smile, but she seems somewhat down after Silver had mentioned we were only friends. I'll need to ask her why she made that expression. "Then I'll be seeing you around here a lot more?" Renesmee was hopeful, she stood up other toes then leaned back down on the flat of her feet. Silver chuckled, placing both hands on her hips. "Yes, you'll be seeing more of me around here kiddo." WIth that Renesmee giggled and hugged her, Silver moved past her slight shock and hugged Renesmee back. I looked back to the house to see if Edward was still here, he was standing near the door watching the interaction between Renesmee and Silver.

"I'm hungry after that power nap," Silver and I chuckled. "Want to come over for something to eat? I bet your hungry, I know Jake always is when he stops by."

"I don't want to intrude." Silvers stomach growled in protest, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks giving them color. Renesmme rolled her eyes and took hold of Silvers hand. "Right, Not hungry." I contained my laughter as I followed them both towards the main house, Renesmee must have known Esme was back, I could smell the foul stench of human food being cooked from inside. To both Ren and Silver the smell was appetizing, mouthwatering good, to me the smell made my stomach churn. I stopped breathing all together, something I was grateful for. Renesmee lead Silver through the front door but didn't allow her to stop and say hello to the others who were in the living room. I closed the front door behind me, looking over at the two in the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Alice asked from her spot next to Jasper on the couch, his arm was around her waist and she was somewhat on top of him. I shrugged my shoulders with a mischievous grin, Alice narrowed her eyes at me in a playful glare. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Or I can tell you." Jasper chuckled, slipping his arm out from under Alice. "I'll let you ladies talk." They exchanged a kiss and Jasper went upstairs to his office. This left Alice and I alone in the living room, she sat at the edge of the couch, waiting for me to explain who our quest was. I gulped, not knowing how to really explain what had happened, I only hoped that she would get a vision of what I was about to tell her. Alice looked off to the side when she received a vision, her smile grew wider as she came out of the vision. "Are you kidding me?!" She squeaked, moving off the couch she came over to my side, placing a hand on my knee. I laughed once, nodding my head. "I don't know what happened, she was just so close and then…"

"I understand Bella, please. If you think I'd get mad over that you have really underestimate me as your sister-in-law." She pouted. I knew I wasn't going to win when she put on the Alice pout. I sighed, nodding my head and mumbles a small apology. "You're right." I grinned, seeing her smile once again. "Did Edward see you two do this or did he come over right after you stepped away?"

"Right after I stepped away from Silver, he came over. He was pretty upset after he found out about her imprinting on me."

Alice giggled. "I like her name, but what is this about a panther?"

"Oh, uhmm she is a shifter just like the wolves but she shifts into a panther. Her scent is way more alluring then Jake's, I can actually stand hers."

Alice took this into thought, she seemed to think differently about Silvers scent. "Her scent is way more tolerable then the wolves, I will admit that, but it still has a strong distasteful scent to it as well. Maybe her imprint on you has an effect or something. Does she listen to you as well as Jake does with Renesmee?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking over at the girls in the kitchen. Esme seemed to have taken a fast liking to Silver, they were conversing about architecture and the different jobs Esme had done. Renesmee was busy eating and listening to them talk, she even put in a few ideas of her own when they changed the topic to a job Esme was working on now. Silver must have sensed I was watching her since she turned her body so she was looking over in our direction, she glanced over at Alice and smiled, nodding her head. Alice waved with a giant grin on her face. Silver then looked at me with that she deep look, I didn't really get it but I suddenly felt like no one else was in this house besides her and me. I took in a small breathe, her scent was still on my clothes but I wanted to get closer to the source itself. Alice had taken notice to my distraction and put it to good use.

"Man, I wonder what will happen if no one really was in the house but you two." I blinked, if I could blush my cheeks would be a bright red. My mouth was gaped open, I couldn't say anything in response to her comment. Alice simply laughed and I could hear Jasper chuckling upstairs in his office. "So not nice you guys." Jasper quieted down and said he was sorry for laughing at my expense, Alice on the other hand continued to giggle.

Things were hard enough as it is. I had to talk to Edward still about his anger issue and what his problem was with Silver. I needed to explain a few things to Renesmee and make sure she understood what was going on. I had to get Silver to speak with Carlisle and myself in his office so we could find out more about her. I'm sure he would like to know more about her shifting ability, none of us would have thought that there was other shifters in this world. Then again, what other creatures are out in the world that have been hidden for centuries, keeping to themselves and staying hidden for their own safety. I've always had these kinds of questions, but I never really had the strength to go up and ask the questions, I didn't want to seem like I was going nuts.

I looked back over at Silver, she had never turned back to Esme who was talking to Ren about what she would be doing for the rest of the day. We stared at one another, wondering what the other was thinking. I slowly smiled in her direction in which she returned the smile.

My life has gone from peaceful to confusing in under an hour. I've made a new friend who I think I'm slowly falling for. An angry husband, and a daughter who seems to be liking my new friend way more then her own father. Was this a sign? All I know is, there is going to be a lot of change happening around here.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Yesssss, for those that have read my other story, I do have this small obsession with cat shifting. I don't really believe that wolves should be the only kind of animal you can shift into -no offense to those that do- this is only my assumption. I had this idea a little while ago and had forgotten that it was in my saved file. I came across it and... Here it is. A story for people to read. If you liked please review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer] SM owns Twilight. I simply borrow the characters for my story.**

**A/N: I am going to be busy since May is drawing nearer and this means graduation is on the top of every seniors mind. I thank those of you that have read the story and enjoyed it so far, I can only hope that I keep this story entertaining and readable without confusions. **

**Please leave a review on the story. If you have any questions about the story, I can't read minds so you'll have to write it down. If you loved it let me know. I love that you're all hitting the 'follow' or 'favorite' button, but I would also love it if you review. Anyway, I'll meet you at the bottom soon. **

**This chapter is just a re-cap of chapter one but in Silver's point of view. **

_**[ Slanted text is the characters thoughts.**_**]**

**2**

**Silver's POV.**

Standing outside in the rain is something I have always loved to do. When a single drop of moisture hits your skin, it's almost like they're washing away all the pain, sorrow, confusion… Everything. I always come out here and stand on the porch, letting my clothes get soaked by the rain as it fell harder from the puffy, grey, clouds that covered the blue sky. The way the thunder roars overhead causes my chest to tingle with an excited feeling. Something I normally get when I stand out here in the rain. I no longer have to fear the thunder I had once called my enemy, for he does not wish to harm me, nor scare me. The thunder is merely an element of nature that goes on it course, not bothering a soul he passes by without a thought.

I used to think that thunder was the name of an old man whose stomach would growl because he was hungry. My mother told me each night that the elements were our friends no matter what chaos they caused. It wasn't their fault that fire burned down buildings, or that water would become giant waves and wash away cities.

She said, "The elements are only being themselves, and you can learn from them." I agreed with her as ever child does when they are fragile, young and know nothing that is true but what they hear.

When I slept I would sometimes see images of someone in an opening filled with flowers, laying there in the sun, sparkling like nothing I had ever seen before. I approached this area slowly, being mindful of the twigs around me on the ground. I didn't want to scare this beautiful creature. Step by step I would get closer to whatever it was that is shinning before me, I was close enough to touch it but my movement caused this being to open their eyes. She hissed, jumping away from me. She crouched into a defensive stance with her teeth bared. I gasped, stumbling backwards to try to get some distance between us. I didn't have the best balance so after a few steps I fell to the ground. With a sniffle and a few tears trickling down my cheeks, the creature gasped and came to my side in an instant.

"Are you all right?" Her voice was so angelic, my eyes were half-shut and I couldn't really make out her face. Her lips had a red hue to them, teeth were a straight, porcelain white. I wanted to reply. Ask a few questions, but my lips didn't move, I was in a state of shock. Her eyes were a bright gold, hair a chestnut auburn color, she was wearing a green shirt that looked really good on her for being just a tee. This woman was beautiful. I reached my hand up to her cheek, lightly touching her.

The woman grinned, leaning her head into my touch. Her eyes stayed fixed on mine as she took my hand, holding it over my fast beating heart. "I'll see you around…"

I didn't want to go, but I knew that I was going to wake up soon. The thought of leaving her here, all alone int his open field caused my chest to tighten. I whimpered as I awoke, my mother by my bed side as my eye lids flew open. She held her close, rocking and shushing me. I told her everything that had happened in my dream, my mother's concerned expression turned into a broad smile.

"In due time, my young cub, you will find her," She said, kissing the top of my head. I nod, relaxing against my mother's bosom and enter into another deep slumber.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

The honk of a horn takes me out of my memorable flashback, reminding me that this is reality and I can't stop in the middle of the street to reminisce about the past. I lift my hand up, mouthing an apology to the officer in the car as I move out-of-the-way and onto the sidewalk. I knew I wasn't going to get away with an apology. He slowly drove his car over to the side-walk, the passenger window rolled down. I lean my body forward, smiling at the officer in the seat who had an expression of worry for me, a strange child he has only just met.

He must be a father, I thought.

"You know it's going to get worse, the rain I mean. Do you want me to give you a lift?" He had a little trouble forming his words, his nervousness showed when he scratched the side of his nose and the back of his neck. I chuckled, looking from side to side before I answered him. "I would be getting your vehicle wet officer."

"Charlie," He grinned. "I don't mind, I've given Bella plenty of rides when she was soaking wet from he rain."

The name sounded familiar in a way, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. I furrowed my brows, hoping he would understand why I was confused. "Oh uh, Bell is my daughter."

"Well, she has a great father but really Offi- Charlie," I chuckled. "I'm fine, I actually like walking in the rain. Besides, my home isn't far from here. Thank you for the offer though, it was very kind of you."

Charlie looked like he wanted to fight me on the offer to get into his vehicle. With a soft sigh he slowly nodded his head and gave up. I internally sighed with relief, being inside of his car for only a few minutes would mean the windows would fog up and my clothing would be dry in a matter of minutes. I couldn't have that happening, it would mean questions and I can't answer them if I don't really understand the fundamentals of my change either.

"All right, just get home quickly you'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer."

"Yes, sir!" I laughed, pulling on the straps of my backpack and rush off in the rain, stepping in a few puddles here and there. I rounded the corner quickly, pulling my hood up to hide my face as I watch Charlie's cop car roll by where I was once walking. I need to find the closest way into the forest, I'm itching for a run and I think my inner cat couldn't be any more restless. She wanted to run as much as I did, it was one of the reasons why I was able to keep from bursting into a panther right in front of people when I became angry. I could easily clam my inner cat by taking in a few, deep breaths and changing my train of thought to the girl I have my mind-set on finding. No matter what it takes, I will find her and I think… I think I'm close. The tightness in my chest is lessened, if I keep walking towards the hill's I may just find her.

I ran across the street, checking around the area before I hopped the fence of someones backyard. My feet landed on the cold, wet grass, I overheard something coming my way. I hadn't anticipated this owner having an animal and prepared myself for the beast to attack. I could run, but that isn't really my nature. I can get seriously hurt if I don't learn how to fight better, maybe I can take classes.

Nails scratching against the wooden panels on the backyard porch became louder, I could make out the white fur, but not the size. I lowered my body, redoing myself for this white, small dog to attack? I frowned, watching the fur balls wiggling body approach me in the light shower of rain, not being bothered by it at all. I watched the excited mutt race around me, barking happily with its tail in the air. I chuckled, lowering my hand to which it instantly jumped up and nudged its head into my palm.

This little one only wanted someone to pet her. "Some protector you are," I mumbled with a grin, kneeling down to pet the white ball of fluff. She was getting wet from standing here in the rain with me, but she didn't seem to care, she was loving the attention she was receiving though I was a stranger in her eyes, she also saw a friend.

"Jess, here baby girl!" The dogs owner called for her mutts and she immediately sprinted for the back door, yipping and scratching at the door when her owner didn't open it fast enough. "Okay! Okay!" She exclaimed "I'm coming, gosh." The young woman laughed, opening the back door for her mutt to run in and shake her fur out, getting the walls wet. "Oh! No! Wait for the towel!"

I had taken this time to jump the fence that lead to the forest, I watched from the cracks in the wooden fence, looking at the girls face for any sign that she may be the woman I have looked for. "Nope, her eyes were hazel, not green." I sighed deeply, pulling my backpack off and stretched out the straps. I undressed out of my clothing, stuffing everything into my backpack (Which was stuffed all ready) and shifted. I contained the roar I would normally releases with each shift. I didn't need to alarm the owner of the house that she had a very large panther in her back yard. I shook out my fur, seeing and smelling everything in a different way. It has always amazed me what I would be seeing once I had taken on this form. With on last shake, I bent my neck down, capturing the straps in my teeth. Being careful not to break them like I did the last several backpacks, and took off in a paced jog through the forest.

My destination was the hills on the outskirts of town, if I didn't find this woman there, then I was going to have to search in town a little longer before I made my way to the next city.

_All right, _I thought. _Now to run. _I stretched out before running off into the woods, pushing my legs to run faster.

I heard a small crunch of branches to my left. I knew something was here a few minutes ago, something had followed me. I turned my head to look back at the creature, my eyes widened. Three wolves who looked to be only pups were following me, their eyes held awe and curiosity about the animal they were following. The darker brown one barked back at the others, almost like he was daring them to do something.

They have no clue that I'm a shifter!

_These boys think I'm just an animal, _I thought. This is just my luck. It would make passing by this part of the land way easier than it was for me in the last state. I had to deal with four wolves chasing me, barking and howling at me annoyingly.

I continued onward, changing my sprint into a moderate walk, keeping in mind that the three wolf pups were still following me.

I took a moment to drink some water at a lake, I set my bag down and drank. The pups were still following me, one even snorted at the others and walked up to my side, smelling my ear and face. I closed my eyes, lifting my paw up to his face and playfully hit him. He backed up, his butt in the air and his eyes focused on me. I narrowed my eyes, acting like I wasn't in the mood for his childish game and licked my paw.

_Ick! What the hell?_ I thought. It was dirt and, god knows what else I've stepped in that I was tasting, thankfully I had water close by to rinse my tongue out. The pup stood straight up, prancing around me in half a circle, trying to find an opening for an attack. The other pups barked at him, groaning and whimpering, begging him to come back and leave the cat alone.

This one was cocky, he didn't listen to them as he should have. I stood on all fours, walking up to him in one full stride. He didn't expect me to even approach him and started to back off, he turned and ran back to his fellow mates, looking back over at me with what appeared to be a wolfish smirk. I tilted my head, not understanding what he was doing until I saw him. This wolf was bigger then the three of them. His fur was black and eyes held a cold gaze. He growled at the young pups, barking out something to them that got them to scurry away. I assumed this guy was the alpha.

_Just great silver, you take on an adventure and this guy shows up. I could handle the mutt, but he is a whole another story. _I groaned inwardly, watching him carefully.

The black wolf stared down at me, its eyes narrow. He sniffed the air, slowly approaching me with a hard look. I curled my lips over my teeth and hissed, lowering my body in that of an attacking stance. The wolf didn't step back, his hard stare still upon me as he lifted his head high. He huffed, licking his chops before deciding to leave me be. With one last huff he turns, running back into the woods with dirt flying back from underneath his paws.

I waited. Listening to the sound of his paws hitting the dirt floor just to make sure that he or those other pups weren't around me. My heart was racing from the adrenaline rush and fear I had gotten from just hissing at such a tall wolf. I had to seem like a wild animal and not anything civilized as he was possibly thinking. Then again, those mutts should have noticed that panthers are jungle cats, not wood cats.

I took a moment to ease my heart rate down to an appropriate thundering thump. If that black wolf had stayed here any longer, I don't think I would have been able to get away with just a huff. He could have attacked me, or even killed me! I don't want to die now nor would I like to die anytime soon. I have yet to find my mystery maiden and until then, I will keep on living. I reached down to take my bag off the ground. After looking around the lake, I noticed a tree that had fallen and gave a pretty clear path across. She must be on that side!

I walked forward… -or at least I think-… for about three hours. The sun was shinning above in the sky. I guess the rain decide to let up for my meet with this woman who means so much to me. Man was I tired, I wanted to lay down and take a long nap before I continued to walk north, or was it west? Great, I think I got myself lost in the hundred acher woods. All I need now is for Winnie the Pooh and Tiger to come out of the tree's to help this little lost panther.

All sarcasm aside I was hungry. I set my backpack down on the ground near a giant tree, and ventured out into the woods in search of something to eat. While I was walking over a trunk of a cut tree, I smelled something marvelous. I figured someone had a garden nearby since the smell consisted of something heavenly mouth-watering. I licked my chops and rushed towards the sweet scent. I paused once a small house came into view. I could hear a faint heart beat inside and assumed someone was napping.

_Good! This is my chance to take some fruit or maybe even veggies. I'm not too picky._ I stepped forward, pausing when someone exited through the front door. I took a step back, hiding myself the best i could in the brush, watching this person cautiously. She had auburn hair, hazel eyes that showed some sort of kindness a mother would have, her stance was kind of protective like so I guess there is a child inside the house. She snapped her eyes in my direction, and something happened. I felt pulled to her, it was like an out-of-body experience. My mind continued to repeat claiming words over this girl, I felt like we knew one another and this wasn't our first encounter.

Wow… I mentally whispered, taking a small step towards her. I don't want to freighted her, but the stance she has makes me worry. Will she attack? Does she see me as an intruder upon her land? In a sense I sort of am, but really I'm just an animal for now, so… I'm not really intruding. The beautiful woman slowly relaxed her body, a small smile on her lips as she whispered.

"Who are you?" I took this chance to show her I was no threat to she or her baby. Slowly I stepped out of the darkness of the woods. The woman covered her mouth, stifling a laugh as I continued to walk towards her. She seemed curious about me as anyone should, I'm not a normal animal you see in the woods. Maybe she will figure out that I'm different! It would make things easier for me to explain what had just happened. My imprint sat down on the ground slowly so not to alarm me, she held her hands on either side of her body. I decided to play into my animal acting and smell her, this also allowed me to get really close to her as embarrassing as that sounds. I wanted nothing more than to lay in her lap, have her stroke my fur and tell me that I'm a pretty kitty.

I stretched forward, smelling the intoxicating scent that emanated from this woman. My imprint… Gosh she was really something else. Her skin tone is pale, her eyes are a hazel color yet they seem to be darker now. I saw something move in my line of vision and noticed her hand inching its way towards me. My wish was coming true!

_Stay calm Silver, stay acting… Stay calm._

"My names Bella," I smelled her hand first then nudged my head underneath it. Her hand was cold against my warm body, it didn't bother me at all, I liked the way her hand felt going through the thin layer of fur on my neck. She chuckled, smiling wider at me. I leaned into her hand further, knowing full well that I was purring loudly. "Do you have a name?"

_Yes, I do have one. I want to tell you my name, but I also want to hear you shout my name out to the world… I want to touch you… Not in the friendly kind of way either._

I made up my mind. I was going to show her who I really was, I can only hope she doesn't reject me. I nod my head to her question and stood up, I mentally tell her to stay there as I run back into the woods for my bag. I can hear her as I dash off further. Quickly I changed back into my human form, throwing my clothes on with some difficulty. I grab my bag and run back towards her home, arriving a mere seconds before she was about to step inside. I drop my bag on the ground and wait for her to notice that I have come back.

Bella turned around, her eyes wide with a small amount of shock written on her face. I lift my hand up awkwardly and wave. "Hello."

She smiled and walked back to the spot she was at before, right there in front of me she held her arms out. "Care to tell me your name now?"

Her voice was that of an angles, I wanted to have her read me a story, I didn't care what it was. These feeling I was having were so new to me, but my pantry seemed to have another thing coming. I become overly confident in myself as my fingers glided over her icy skin, just having the tips of my fingers touch her sent a chill up my spin. I've never felt like this in my life, I didn't care to crush on the hot guy at school then again I was only in school for a week. I may have shifted after a boy yanked on my hair in class. Everyone was spooked, though no one suspected me.I moved closer to her, my hands placed firmly on her hips.

"My name is Silver." The words left my mouth in a soft whisper, I intend to kiss her and see what it feels like. I can feel my body temperature rise, though Bella seemed to not notice the difference. Her arms wrapped around my neck. "Nice to meet you, Silver." I grinned, gazing at her lips and moved in. She seemed to be contemplating on something as our lips touched. She jerked back slightly, but I continued to kiss her. I was so unsure and ready for her to push me away, but instead she began to finally kiss me back after what felt like ages. Bella was experience with kiss, as I knew nothing about this kind of thing. I quickly learned how to move my lips in sync with her and depend the kiss between us. Bella moaned softly, tangling her hand into my short black hair. My chest rumbled with an excited purr, I moved my hand up the middle of her back, pulling her body closer to mine.

Bella pulled away, watching me pant for air. Dear lord how long were we going at it? She isn't breathing heavily like I am, wonder why that is? Bella froze, "Oh god…" She moved away from me completely. "What's wrong?" I reached my hand out to take her's, but stopped my self and let my arm hang by my sides. "I-I can't be doing this. I shouldn't have kissed you back." At that moment I knew why she didn't think it was right. On her left hand was a ring, it was obviously place on her ring finger and the only reason you would have a ring like that there is because… "Your married." I huffed, looking up at the sky in defeat. I was too late, I didn't get to her on time and now, she had a kid and a husband who probably is taking better care for her then I would. Yeah my parents are kind rich and I do have money, but I never asked for it. I wanted to earn my keep.

"Silver," My ears twitched. "Did you imprint on me?" Ah, so she knows about the imprinting thing. I lower my head, staring at her with a blank expression. "I did…" I mumbled out in a whisper. Bella gasped, she looked as if she wanted to come over and hug me but something was keeping her back. "It's okay though!" I quickly added, "Just being your friend is good enough for me. If… It's okay with you." She nods. "Yes, it is. I know how the imprinting works, it'll hurt if your away from me for too long. I uh, have a friend whose a wolf." I snorted, rolling my eyes. Wolves, I thought as I cross my arms over my chest, purposely raising my chest up.

"Those wolves are nothing, I was able to get past three of them earlier just to cross over here." I smirked, hearing her clear her throat. She was staring at my chest and I knew it, I may not have a large chest but I think having a C cup is sufficient.

"How did you get past them?"

"They must have thought was a local animal passing by in search of food." I don't really want to tell her about the big, scary black one. There is no way that I want to cross paths with him again. "Got to be some dumb mutts if they don't consider an oversized panther to be a shifter, I mean everyone knows that panthers are jungle cats, not wood cats."

She smiled, nodding her head in agreement. I heard a few leaves being crushed by the weight of something coming this way, but I gored it figuring an animal was heading in our direction. I was wrong. A man with bronze hair came out from the tree's. His shirt was half undone, he looked tired and confused about my presence. I narrowed my eyes at him, figuring him to be the man who had stolen my imprint away from me. His eyes narrowed for a second, turning to Bella with a forced calm smile.

"Bella?" He asked. Walking over to her. I had returned back into the woods after he first stepped out of the brush. Bella had turned her body to face him and they began to speak. I ignored anything that he had to say, my main attention was on Bella and how close this guy was getting to her. I didn't like it a single bit, he needed to back away from my imprint. She doesn't look comfortable around him at all, more like a frightened woman who was forced into a marriage with a lifeless guy who only wanted her for pleasure.

I heard a small growl come from the man, but he masked it with a small cough. He mumbled something about his hunt her. I watched him, his eyes kept glancing over to my hiding spot like he knew I was there. Bella tugged at the man's arm, asking him to come back inside of the house with her. No! Bella, my beloved imprint don't take such a horrible man like him inside. He doesn't even want you that way I do!

I couldn't stand here in the shadows and allow her to take him inside. I was gong to win Bella over if it was the last thing I needed to do. Edward didn't care too much for my plan, he spun around to face me when I showed myself from the shadows. He snarled with teeth bared, his eyes dark and filled with anger. I haven't said a word to him, I only thought about my imprint and how beautiful she was. His snarl got louder, eyes looking dark like killers would. I know that look very well, I have to stare at my appearance in the mirror when I wake up or pass by a reflection of myself.

Bella smacked the snarling boys shoulder, getting him to stand up straight and remember his manners. "Why did you…?"

"This is the animal that I saved." Bella motioned with her hands over to me. I bowed my head down part way, I wasn't going to show this boy any respect until he showed my Bella some. Edward glared at me, watching Bella out of the corner of his eyes as he faked being astonished about what I was. "She is a shifter?" He asked, looking between us both.

I nodded my head, looking over at Bella then back to the boy to be sure he didn't catch me staring. I'm all ready sure he caught me more than once staring at her well-formed figure, her lips that felt so great against mine. Edward slide his hands through his hair twice now, glaring at me with those killer eyes as he approached me with his hand-held out. He forced a kind grin. "Where are my manners?" I shrugged, glancing down at his hand then back into his eyes. "My name is Edward Cullen, you've already met my wife." He put a lot of emphasis on the wide 'wife' but it was not needed. She would soon not need such a worthless man like him in her life anymore. I could fit the role of 'daddy' rarely well.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I am Silver. I've imprinted on your wife." I wore a proud smirk, grabbing hold of his hand and took a step closer to him.

You can read my mind can't you, mind-reader? You hate how I keep mentally picturing your wife in a silk gown, laying on a king sized bed waiting for me to come home and pleasure her the right way, don't you? I'm going to make your wife leave you beaches she now has a stronger connection with me, there is no way around it. You'll be alone once again, not having anyone but your family. No mate. You'll need to search for a hundred more years to find just the right one boy. Edward's face scrunched up into one of disgust, but he kept his cool the best that he could.

"I know, I can read your mind. Don't take this the wrong way. I can't really turn it off." He smirked back at me, gripping onto my hand tighter.

Good, I don't want you to stop reading my mind. I want you to hear Bella's moans for more, her cries for me to please her more and more. You are going to be tortured boy. I tilted my head to the side as I spoke to him through my mind. "I do not have any intention to separate you from Bella, I am okay with being her friend as long as you're willing to accept this. She all ready knows about my imprinting on her. But, this little jealous fit you're having make me wonder Edward…" Is she even your true mate? Or are you bored with her now because blood no longer flows through her. You know? The blood that captivated you from the start. The blood you probably drank before.

I decided to let Bella in on what I was speaking to Edward about. He looked ready to chop my head off, to bad it wouldn't be that easy for him. "Is Bella even your true mate or did you fall in love with her scent?" He growled ferociously, ripping his had out of mine and stepped back from me. To other it seemed as though he was reluctant to let go of my hand, but I was also tired of holding onto something so uncomfortable as his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella and I are happy. We have a daughter, Renesmee. If you don't mind, she needs to wake up from her nap."

Little do you know boy, your daughter had been out here listening to our conversation this whole time. I glanced behind him where the girl stood with Bella, holding onto her mother's hand and wiping her eyes with her other. She looked like she adjust awoken from a nice nap and was ready for a snack. I think a fruit bowl would be nice actually, I love fruit.

The little girl had walked over to me after asking her father why he was being so mean to me. He snapped at her and Bella snapped back at him, getting her so-called man to shut up. Good for her, he needs a slap to the face once in awhile if I do say so myself. I was astonished by how straight forward this little girl was with him. She had gotten Edward so mad that he stood there like a stone next to my imprint. I watched her approach me, she was holding something in her hand but stuffed it into her pocket.

She asked for my age and what I was doing here in the first place. I gave her straight forward answers, I was 19 and I did intact imprint on her mother but I wasn't going to separate her parents. No way could I tell this little one I was going to get her mother to fall in love with me even if it killed me. Bella was my imprint, whatever she wanted me to do I would do it only for her.

I kept Renesmee distracted while her parents argued a little further away from us. Edward wished Bella had let me die since she had saved my life. Bella otherwise wasn't going to let that happen and snapped back at him, leaving him to stand near the doorway to their small home. Bella approached Renesmee and myself slowly, giving me a sublet grin as we turned to one another.

Renesmee took hold of my hand after asking if I was hungry for something to eat. I told her I didn't want to intrude, but my stomach had another plan. Why not growl super loudly so that everyone around you knows just how hungry you are. A growing shifter like yourself needs to eat, so rawr! Great, I was blushing horribly and kept my eyes from looking up into Bellas. I couldn't look at her while I was blushing. What if she cooed and mentioned how cute I looked. The thought caused my blush to worsen, thankfully I don't think anyone but Edward knew the true reason behind it. A snort coming from him was confirmation enough.

When we reached their giant ass house, I as led right into the kitchen where a lovely woman plated Ren some food. She looked me over, tilting her head. "Who might you be? A new pack member?"

"No ma'am-" Esme cut me off before I could finish. "Esme dear, you can call me Esme." She smiled, placing a plate filled with food in front of me. I had never drooled over a meal, but the smell coming from my plat was so mouth water I just couldn't help myself. I heard Ren and Esme chuckle as the both watched my reaction to having a full plate of food in front of me.

"Oh um, thanks." I blushed again. That was twice in one day, what was going on with me?

"Where do you live dear?" Esme asked, handing me a tall glass of water. I felt great having the cool water quench by burning throat. I hadn't drunk anything since the river, and that was a few miles back. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until the glass was empty. I cleared my throat, moving my cup forward on the counter top slowly. Esme smiled widely, filling my glass up with water.

"I don't live anywhere. I was living in the forest, but I should be looking for a place soon."

"How about you let the boys make you a shack out in the woods? Or maybe a tree house, that way you don't have to be so close to any of the mutts that come by."

I grinned with my mouth full of meat, swallowing it down after a few chews. "I do like sleeping up in trees now that you've mentioned it, I am a panther. We tend to hang out in trees a lot."

"We?" Renesme asked, taking a sip of her juice. "Is there others here with you?"

"Um, No… It's only me. I left home to go out and find my imprint that I dreamt of. I was surprised I was able to find her this early. Normally it takes years to find your imprint, or you may need to travel around to find him or her." I grinned. "Esme you mentioned the guys making me a tree house? Do you think I could help out too? I have some ideas for them to add like a space for a bedroom possibly?"

Esme nodded her head, leaning against the counter top as she gave me a few ideas for the tree house that would act as my home since eI loved the forest. I was an animal that can't be caged… unless Bella wanted me to stay near her more in the house, I wouldn't have a problem with that at all.

Glancing back over at Bella who was talking to a tiny woman. She had dark hair and a fair enough body. The man on the couch with golden hair looked back at me with a raised brow. I'm summing that was her man. I grinned, lifting my hand up in a small greeting. He nodded his head stiffly, looking me over then turned back to face Bella and… Alice. The girl was talking to Bella so animatedly, her hands were everywhere.

He said something o the girls and left the room, bowing his head at me. In a blink of an eye he wasn't there anymore. He must have went up to his room or something.

I could feel eyes on the back of my neck. I turned in my seat after excusing myself, I turned my whole body around in the seat and stared directly at Bella. I glanced over at the pixie girl who was smiling so widely it must have hurt. I nodded my head, giving her a small wave back since she was kind enough to wave both hands in my direction. She must be high on some sugar of a vampire candy. That girls has to much energy.

I move my gaze back to Bella who hadn't taken her eyes from me after I had turned around. I noticed the color of her eyes had darkened a shade, they were a darker hazel now then they were earlier. Her eyes held some passion for me and a hint of lust after she breathed in unneeded air into her lungs. She licked her lips, blinking her eyes rapidly when Alice spoke up.

I didn't want to distract her or myself anymore and turned back around to discuss the making of my little home that would be right in the backyard of the Cullen's household. I was going to be apart of this family soon, and I was going to have the most beautiful girl alive. Bella was going to be mine, and that boy Edward better run for the hills. I'll rip him limb from limb if he so much as tried to take her away from me. I know Bella feels the imprint link, it is strong then the link you have with a mate. Since she isn't his true mate, the link between them is weak and can be overruled by an imprint.

I'm going to win her. Edward is going to lose this battle so badly, that he'd wish he did combust in the sunlight. Ooohhh. Burn Bitch.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Yay! Now I can move onto more fun things like Edward being a douche and losing Bella! Thank you for reading, now do a girl a favor and leave a review and favorite. You know you want to. **


End file.
